


Precious

by Josselin, Mishima



Series: Traditions [4]
Category: Captive Prince
Genre: Butt Plugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josselin/pseuds/Josselin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishima/pseuds/Mishima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazar was never one for grand romantic gestures.</p>
<p>He was not one to bring flowers or proclaim his love freely. He trusted his lovers to be intelligent enough to know they were wanted without constant reminders.</p>
<p>He was, however, true to the traditions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious

**Author's Note:**

> It's not necessary to have read the other fics in this series to appreciate this one.

Lazar was never one for grand romantic gestures.

He was not one to bring flowers or proclaim his love freely. He trusted his lovers to be intelligent enough to know they were wanted without constant reminders.

He was, however, true to the traditions.

It was tradition that a man who had the same partner for a year should present this partner with a gift to show his affections and his intent to keep the partnership going. 

It had been a year since Lazar and Pallas had found themselves some privacy and Pallas had allowed Lazar to lift his skirts for the first time. The sight of Pallas’s firm muscles had been memorable enough that Lazar was unlikely to forget.

So, as tradition demanded, Lazar was waiting for Pallas to arrive, feeling a bit nervous and silly, with his gift wrapped in red silk and sitting on his lap.

Lazar had put more thought in the gift than he'd like to admit. He spent a week thinking about it. He went over all the popular options; he did some research on what famous kings gifted their beloveds. There had been a rumor that Laurent gifted his Akielon king with a handkerchief a couple months back. Lazar didn't think Pallas would like that. A popular choice among the men and women was clothing, but Lazar had no intention of covering Pallas’s body more than strictly necessary.

Lazar then turned his attention to Pallas: what Pallas liked, and what Lazar liked about him, and what they liked to do together. 

Once he settled on the gift that made the most sense, he searched for a good metalworker in Akielos, then he had to look for a jeweler to add the final touch. He did the polishing himself, making sure the steel was as smooth as possible.

He was confident Pallas would love his gift. Lazar would certainly love to see Pallas wearing it.

When Lazar was about to go and fetch Pallas from whatever was keeping him, he heard the unmistakable sounds of Pallas’ footsteps. The door opened with a loud creak.

“Lazar?” Pallas called.

“In here.”

Pallas entered, wearing the Akielon chiton Lazar loved so much. He smiled at Lazar, one of his broad smiles that showed his dimples. “Hello.”

Lazar held up the silk-wrapped package. “I have a gift for you.”

Pallas’s eyes widened. “A gift?”

Sometimes Pallas was unfamiliar with Veretian words. “A present?” he tried. 

“I know ‘gift’,” said Pallas. “But why did you get me a gift?” He inspected the package Lazar was holding. 

“It’s tradition to celebrate one year of being together,” said Lazar.

Pallas looked up from the package to Lazar’s face. “Oh?”

Lazar tried to explain. “It is what a man does if he wishes to continue. Give a nice gift.”

“Continue what?” said Pallas.

Lazar should probably have a better way of explaining this, but he didn’t. “Fucking,” he said.

“I wish to continue fucking,” said Pallas.

“Great,” said Lazar. “Then you can accept the gift.”

Pallas smiled again, his dimples making a flash appearance. Lazar held the package out to him, and Pallas accepted it.

Pallas unfolded the red silk wrapping, and let the fabric fall from his hand. It floated to settle on the bed. Pallas held the metalwork in his hand, looking at it. The gleaming steel was shaped like a tear, with a thin tip and wider middle. At the end of it, a narrow waist was followed by a flared base adorned with a round blue sapphire. In Lazar’s opinion, it was a work of art. The true jewel Pallas deserved.

Pallas looked up at Lazar. “It’s very pretty,” he said uncertainly. “What is it?”

“It’s a cork.” Lazar gave him the word in Veretian.

Pallas’s forehead creased. “I thought a cork was for a wine bottle?”

Lazar nodded. “Yes, it’s the same word.”

Pallas glanced down at the metal in his hand again. “It would have to be a very large bottle.”

Lazar laughed. “This isn’t a cork for a bottle.” He reached out his hand and Pallas handed him the metal willingly. 

Lazar held the gift in his left hand, and curled his right into a fist. He showed Pallas the small opening formed by the curl of his forefinger and thumb. “We will need some oil,” Lazar said. “And then it will go in like this.” He slid the gift into his right hand. The sapphire on the end of it gleamed underneath his knuckle.

“Like jewelry?” said Pallas. 

“Sure.”

“And you hold it?” said Pallas.

“Not in your hand,” Lazar said, and the lascivious tone finally clued Pallas in. 

“Oh!” Pallas said. “Like fucking!”

Lazar nodded. “You should try it on,” he encouraged.

Pallas took a step closer to him, and rested one finger on the sapphire peaking out from Lazar’s fist. He grasped the jeweled base between two of his fingers and tugged it loose from Lazar’s hand. Lazar let it go. Pallas considered it. He tested the weight of it in his hand.

Pallas looked up at him. “It seems kind of large--to go, there.”

“I had it made based on my dick,” said Lazar, which he had, after a complicated discussion with a rather prudish Akielon metalworker. “It’s only slightly thicker.”

Pallas gave him a skeptical expression. “Why?”

Lazar thought about this question. Plugs were common in Vere and he’d never really given much thought to why before. “It feels good,” he said, “and it looks amazing, and it opens you up and keeps you open so you’re ready for fucking.”

“I am always ready for fucking,” Pallas objected.

Lazar laughed, and he threw one arm over Pallas’s shoulders. “That’s true,” he agreed, kissing Pallas’s shoulder. “I think you’ll like it, though.”

“Have you?” Pallas held up the plug.

“A few times.”

“Do you like it?” said Pallas.

Lazar nodded. He remembered the experiences enjoyably and he wasn’t even half as into assplay as Pallas was.

Pallas had his lips pursed consideringly and Lazar momentarily thought about what it would look like if he sucked on the plug and the jewel peaked out from between his pout. He pushed that mental image aside for the future.

“I think you’ll love it,” he told Pallas. “You have such a great ass--the best I’ve ever seen--” it was okay to flatter Pallas a bit on their anniversary. “It deserves decoration, so of course I picked the biggest jewel I could. Imagine how it will look, peaking out from between your cheeks. You can spread for me, then, and it will be precious.”

Pallas looked intrigued.

“And then think how ready you’ll be for my cock when I remove it.”

Pallas’s eyes widened a fraction, his pupils growing larger. Pallas was ready to agree, Lazar could tell. 

“Wear it for me,” Lazar said, asking nicely.

Pallas gave him a slightly coy look. “Thank you for the gift,” he said. “Will you put it on me?”

“I would love to,” Lazar said throatily, and he leaned in for a kiss before they started. 

They arranged themselves together on the bed, with the bowl of oil they kept at the bedside within reach. Lazar tapped his thigh to signal Pallas, and Pallas stretched out agreeably over his lap. 

Lazar took a moment to appreciate Akielon fashion, as he often did. Not only their practicality, but the way the chiton would ride up every time Pallas sat or bent over was a marvel. Lying on Lazar’s lap with his legs folded, Pallas’ white chiton was barely covering half of his exposed bottom. Lazar ran his finger over the curve of Pallas’ ass, where it met Pallas’ legs. The skin there was smooth, the hairs fine enough not to be noticeable. When he pinched it, Pallas yelped and his muscles tensed, forming lovely ass dimples. 

Lazar lifted the chiton with care, folding it over Pallas’ lower back. He spread his hands over both of Pallas’ cheeks and gave them a firm squeeze before massaging the flesh tenderly. The pale skin of Lazar’s fingers contrasted beautifully with the dark skin of Pallas’ bottom.

Pallas kept turning his head to try and take a look. Lazar threaded the fingers of his left hand through Pallas’ short hair to keep him from staring.

“Don’t peek,” Lazar slapped his bottom in warning.

Pallas laughed. With one last playful spank, Lazar dipped his finger in oil and began.

Lazar started with his fingers. He traced the rim of Pallas’s hole with an oiled finger, and then he applied pressure gently before inserting his finger experimentally. Pallas sighed happily on his lap. Pallas was going to love this.

He moved to two fingers, and scissored them a bit in the way Pallas liked. He stopped to dip his fingers in oil again. He drizzled some of the oil on Pallas’s cheeks, and then inserted his fingers again. He moved his fingers in and out of Palla’s opening, enjoying the way Pallas’s muscles clenched around him.

“Are you ready?” Lazar asked.

Pallas turned his head to the side and looked up at Lazar. He nodded.

Lazar dipped the plug in the oil for good measure, and moved it into position to tease at Pallas’s opening. He used it to spread the oil around the rim, teasing a bit. 

“Slowly,” said Pallas.

“Of course,” Lazar agreed. What was the fun in going fast? Lazar had no intention of ending things quickly.

Letting go of Pallas’s head and using his hand to spread the cheeks, he applied a gentle pressure with the tip of the plug on Pallas’s hole, just enough so Pallas would feel it, but light enough not to breach the muscle. Pallas let out a soft moan and made an attempt to thrust his hips up.

“Behave, boy.” The sound of Lazar’s palm hitting Pallas naked skin was loud in the silence of their room. Pallas moaned as his cheek started to redden. 

Lazar held the plug by its base. He touched the tip to Pallas’s hole again, this time exerting enough pressure for Pallas entrance to give. His hole opened greedily for the tip in the same fashion it spread for Lazar’s cock. Lazar’s cock pulsed just thinking about it, tightening his pants. Lazar regretted not thinking ahead and doing this naked.

He slid the toy in unhurriedly. He dragged the plug over the ring of muscles, fucking Pallas with it in with small movements, teasing him. One of Pallas’s hands closed around Lazar’s calf while the other fisted the sheets. The sight of Pallas’s pink entrance stretched around the shiny silver of the toy was gorgeous, almost too much.

The tip of the plug widened into the bulb, and the wider portion was going to be the challenge. Lazar applied more oil, and teased at Pallas’s ass again. Pallas squirmed on his lap, his stomach brushing Lazar’s forgotten arousal.

“A little more now,” said Lazar, pushing the plug a bit deeper. He pushed it in with a bit more pressure, then relaxed his efforts and then applied pressure again. 

Pallas hissed. “It’s thick.”

“It’s not that thick.”

“I don’t think I can,” Pallas whined.

“Shhh…” Lazar cooed, running a soothing hand over Pallas’ back. “You’re doing great,” Lazar told him. “It’s almost in,” he said. That wasn’t, strictly speaking, completely true. The fattest part of the bulb was yet to come. 

“I--” Pallas started, and Lazar pushed a tiny bit harder, and then the thickest portion of the plug crested his ring and slid deep inside as though it were sucked in by Pallas’s body. His ring closed around the neck of the plug and the jewel was framed very prettily.

“Oh!” Pallas said in surprise.

“It’s gorgeous,” Lazar said. He spread Pallas’s cheeks so he could appreciate the view. 

“I can feel it,” said Pallas.

“I bet you can,” Lazar said. “You love having your ass filled.”

Pallas shifted on his lap again, brushing Lazar’s erection. Lazar really wanted to take his pants off.

“I--” Pallas started again, and he moved his weight somewhat, and then curled up and off of Lazar’s lap, placing his feet on the floor. He made an interesting expression as he stood, shifting his weight from one leg to another. Lazar could tell that all of his attention was focused on his ass. 

“Turn around so I can see it,” Lazar said, and Pallas turned obediently. The jewel still peaked out intriguingly in the standing position. 

“I want to see it,” said Pallas suddenly, and Lazar pointed him at the mirror.

Pallas seemed to eye the floor between his present location and the mirror as though there might be a way he could cross it without moving too much. There wasn’t. Lazar could see him clench deliberately and walk delicately across the room. As he took the few steps, Pallas unpinned his chiton and let the fabric fall to the floor. He posed in front of the mirror, twisting so he could see.

Pallas took his time to admire his new jewelry. He touched the sapphire, then tugged it gently. He used both of his hands to spread his cheeks for a better view. Lazar watched as Pallas enjoyed his gift. Lazar had a fond expression on his face.

“It looks very pretty,” Pallas said shyly. 

Lazar stood up and followed Pallas to where he was standing in front of the mirror.

He wrapped his arms around Pallas’s waist. “No,” Lazar said softly, nosing at Pallas throat, “you are.” Lazar could feel Pallas flustered at the compliment, but it was true. With his big doe eyes and full lips, Pallas was so very pretty.

Lazar moved his hands from Pallas’s side to rest them on Pallas’s ass. He looked at their reflection in the mirror, taking his time to appreciate the sight of Pallas in his arms, the sapphire looking precious where it sat in Pallas’s ass. Lazar used one finger to trace the edge of the stones.

“I wish you could see it. Properly.” Lazar rubbed his beard over the expanse of Pallas’s throat. He slid a finger from the base of the plug to its waist, where Pallas body hugged it tightly. He felt at the skin, how it stretched around the steel. When he applied pressure, Lazar could feel the widest part of the toy, where it rested against Pallas’ entrance.

“Lazar…” Pallas rested his head on Lazar’s shoulder his voice barely a whisper.

“Help me out of these pants,” Lazar said.

When Pallas reached for Lazar’s pants, Lazar took Pallas’s hands in his, “Not like this.”

Lazar moved back to the bed bringing Pallas with him. Pallas’ eyes were closed and he seemed to concentrate on every step.

When the back of his knees hit the bed, Lazar pushed on Pallas’s shoulders, urging him down. “Like this.”

“I--what if it falls out?”

“Clench harder,” Lazar suggested.

Pallas lowered himself partway, opened his eye and seemed to reconsider, and then more gingerly bent his knees a second time. Pallas’s face told Lazar he accepted the suggestion.

Lazar sat down on the bed. When Pallas sat back on his heels in front of Lazar he was at the perfect height. 

Pallas leaned forward. From this angle, Lazar could still see the plug inside him in the mirror. Pallas undid the laces of Lazar’s pants with his teeth. It was not the first time he had done that. Lazar thought that he was improving. 

Pallas started to pull Lazar’s pants down, his hands unsteady. He managed to tug the fabric halfway through Lazar’s thighs when his movements made the plug shift inside of him.

Pallas let out a small gasp, closed his eyes again and pressed his face against Lazar’s thigh.

“It’s pressing that place.”

Lazar knew exactly what Pallas meant, but sometimes it was fun to draw him from his Akielon shyness and get him to say it. “What place?” said Lazar.

“The one you touch with your fingers,” Pallas said.

“Does it feel like my fingers?”

Pallas shook his head against Lazar’s knee. “No, it’s bigger.”

Lazar groaned, and he shifted to help Pallas finish pulling his pants down and off of his legs. Then he tugged Pallas up. Pallas reached a hand behind himself to feel at the plug and to hold it in place as he stood up again.

“That’s cheating,” Lazar objected, but he pulled Pallas down onto the bed regardless. Pallas leaned in greedily for Lazar’s newly freed erection.

“No, this is a gift for you,” Lazar said.

“But I want--” said Pallas, looking hungrily at Lazar’s cock.

Lazar groaned again and thought about logistics. He stretched out on the bed and patted the space next to him. “Come beside me.”

Pallas started to stretch out next to him. 

“No, the other way,” Lazar instructed. “Put your face on my cock.”

Pallas’s expression brightened. “Oh!” he said, moving eagerly. “I have never done this before.”

They settled into comfortable positions. Pallas fingered Lazar’s balls gently. “Perhaps next time we could both wear a cork,” he suggested, before filling his mouth with cock again. 

Lazar hummed his appreciation of that idea around a mouthful of Pallas.

Pallas’s fingers slid further, touching the rim of Lazar’s entrance, applying gentle pressure and entering Lazar. Lazar moaned around Pallas’s hard cock, sucking it harder. Pallas added another finger then, searching for something inside of Lazar. He found it, that spot inside that made his toes curl. He wasn’t going to last long like this. But Lazar refused to come first. One palm squeezing Pallas’s hips firmly, Lazar used his free hand to touch the plug, pulling and pushing it, playing with Pallas’s hole in sweet torture.

Pallas let go of Lazar’s cock; his fingers stilled inside of Lazar. The air was leaving Pallas’s mouth in heavy silent breaths. Pallas’s hand was a bruising grip on Lazar’s hip as Lazar focused all his attention on sucking him. Lazar could tell Pallas was close, his arousal stiff on Lazar’s tongue.

Pallas bit the inside of Lazar’s thigh as he spilled inside of Lazar’s mouth. Lazar relaxed throat, letting Pallas ride his release the way he liked. Once Pallas was done, he rolled off Lazar, lying in bed in a lazy sprawl. 

Lazar let Pallas catch his breath for a moment, and then he rolled closer to where Pallas had settled. “Open wide,” he said. “I want to fuck your mouth.”

Pallas smiled, looking smug. “Don’t you want to come on the cork?”

Lazar’s eyes widened. He pictured it, come streaking over the jewel, and he acknowledged that Pallas’s idea was superior.

Pallas turned around on the bed and arranged himself, bringing his hands back to spread his cheeks. Lazar appreciated the view. He appreciated it so much he wasn’t going to last very long. He stroked himself quickly.

“Clench up,” he told Pallas, who did, and the jewel moved obligingly. Lazar groaned. 

“Tell me how it feels.”

Pallas closed his eyes, concentrating. “It is so big,” he said. “It is so big inside of me, but I can take it just like you said I could--”

“Because I said you could--” Lazar corrected.

“Because you said,” Pallas agreed, and Lazar could feel the pulses of tension in his groin as he finished, his eyes focused on the fall of his seed across Pallas’s backside.

He took the hand not holding his dick and used it to swipe a drop of come off of the blue sapphire, so he could appreciate the view. He offered the come on that finger to Pallas’s mouth. Pallas sucked it eagerly.

After a moment, Pallas squirmed a bit. “Can you take it off?”

Lazar fingered the plug. “You look so pretty like this,” he said. “I should keep you corked until morning.”

Pallas made a noise of surprise, and Lazar made a another mental note of that idea for a future day. He sat up, instead, and pulled a pliant Pallas onto his lap. Pallas whined quietly when Lazar tugged the plug out.

Lazar set the plug back on the silk wrapping that had fallen near the bed, and then relaxed back into the bed next to Pallas, feeling satisfied. “Happy anniversary,” he told Pallas.

Pallas smiled back at him and Lazar reached out a hand to touch one of Pallas’s dimples affectionately.

“So we will continue fucking?” Pallas said, in that adorable way he had where he tried to be sly.

Lazar nodded, feeling a stupid smile on his own face.

 

**Epilogue**

The fire crackled. The mission had gone well, and Jord, Lazar, Pallas, Nikandros, Laurent and Damen were relaxing around the fire.

Jord was passing around a wineskin. Somehow the conversation turned to traditional gifts.

“What did you get?” Jord asked Damen.

Damen turned a fond look on Laurent, who weathered it evenly. “Clothing.”

“Traditional Akielon clothing,” said Laurent. Damen smiled, and Laurent chuckled lightly.

Jord turned to Pallas. “What about you? Did Lazar get you anything?”

Pallas turned earnestly to face Jord. “Yes, I got a cork.”

Jord spilled the wine. Laurent’s eyes widened slightly, and then he laughed again. Lazar looked smug. Jord looked like he regretted having asked.

Nikandros looked as confused as Damen felt. “What is that?” Damen said.

Laurent turned his direction lazily. “I’ll show you later.” There was a promise in his voice.

Lazar raised an eyebrow. “Will you?”

Jord looked like he wished the ground would open up and swallow him. 

 

**Epilogue 2**

The next day, Lazar made a point to catch Laurent alone. “So, if you're looking to have a cork made custom, I know a metalworker.”


End file.
